Transformers Prime: The Legend of Slender Man
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: A young woman is about to be devoured by Slender Man when she escapes into another dimention and encounters tall robots known as Transformers/Cybertronians. But Slender wants to eat her like every other victim of his, so now she must survive his attacks and the new threat of the Decepticons. *I MUST GIVE A LOT OF CREDIT TO DIFFERENT AUTHORS WHO GAVE ME THIS STORY IDEA!*
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Cybertron and Earth (Different dimension): **

On a planet called Cybertron there is a race called Transformers/Cybertronians, but there are two different sides: Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots are the good guys; they help protect the Universe from the evil Decepticons. Their leader is called Optimus Prime. Whereas the Decepticons try to destroy the Universe or take over the Universe. Their leader is called Megatron. Optimus and Megatron always try to destroy each other and sometimes it looks like one triumph over the other but usually they are evenly matched. But now they fight over a planet called Earth.

The Autobots then meet some humans named Jack, Miko, and Raf. They were partnered with an Autobot each: Jack is partnered with Arcee, Miko with Bulkhead, and Raf with Bumblebee. Together, Team Prime fights to protect the planet and the Universe from the Decepticons. Recently though, Optimus and the others have found all the Omega Keys—they are able to revive Cybertron—and were able to get there, but Megatron brought the human into in as well. Thus forcing Optimus Prime to make a very hard choice: allowing Megatron himself to take the Omega Keys and start reviving the planet. He also started to "Cyberform" Earth as well until Optimus stopped him and destroyed the Omega Lock. But some time has passed and the Decepticons won the war by destroying the Autobot base along with Optimus Prime himself.

So Megatron was ruler for now at Dark Mount—his new fortress. But as time went on though, Optimus was almost offline until Smokescreen helped him out with the Forge of Solis Prime, thus Optimus was reborn! Now though, the Autobots are fighting very hard against the Decepticons and their newest pet: Predking—a clone of an original Predacon. But as of right this moment, they will encounter someone being hunted down like an animal by an unknown creature of unimaginable strength and power, and they must save her before its too late…

**Earth (OUR dimension): **

There is an ancient Legend of a person or thing called Slender Man. He is a creature with amazing abilities and strength, a few of his abilities are: he selects his victims—and only the selected can see him, he can change his body height and shape—but usually stays within the 6 feet to 15 feet range though, and he is able to have these "tentacle" like appendages come out of his back. This is what he looks like: a tall "man" with a black suit and his head is pure white—with no facial features at all! As for his methods of killing his victim—which he always kills his victim, he can impale a person a very tall tree branch, remove the persons organs and place them into place them back into the person, and also he can devour them.

As he is killing the victim they are still alive! Plus the victim would have something known as "Slender Sickness" the following are some of the symptoms of it: nightmares, hallucinations, and even nose bleeds. And he is always spotted in a dense forest where his prey would never see him until its too late and they belong to him. Once the person becomes his prey, he will torment them by appearing to them from time to time for up to 20 years before killing them. He is also known by these other names: _Him_, The Operator, Slendy, Slender, and more names.

A young girl named Kadyn—which means fighter—was about 8 years old when she had her first encounter with Slender Man. Her family was hiking in the woods near her home when they needed to stop for a break and eat some lunch. About 2 hours later, Kadyn was playing away from her family and saw a man in a black suit and white face. So she walked over to him not knowing what he is capable of doing to her, then he reached out for her as she screamed and ran toward her parents. But the man was faster than her and was in front of her already. Both her mother and father were able to find her and then she was gone, the forest just took her. Two weeks later they found her in the driveway not remembering anything about the last few weeks.

When she was about 13, her parents died in a car crash. She blamed the strange man for their deaths, for she has seen him about 3 times on a daily basis since she was 8 years old. Now she is turning 20 years old within a few days, and the man comes every two hours to "talk" to her. But she knows he plans to kill her though, and she is right for Slender Man is growing tired of this hunt and growing very hungry. On May 10th she decided to take a walk into the woods one last time before her birthday the next day—not knowing that it will be her last walk ever, Slender is waiting to capture her and devour her…


	2. Chapter 1: Slender Man's Meal

Chapter 1: Slender Man's Meal

'This is a wonderful spot to come to, after all the therapist did say to overcome my fears of the woods. But sometimes I can't though, since that thing started to hunt me.' thought Kadyn as she sat down on a log not knowing that her worst fears will come true this day. Somehow she fell asleep on the cool grass in the clearing she was at. Slender man himself showed up and was eager to take her and devour her, but she was asleep not awake—and he prefers his prey to be awake and able to try to run from him. So he waited and waited, until it got dark and then he smiled to himself: Kadyn was as good as his now. When she woke up, Kadyn saw that it was getting dark out and knew that she MUST return home or else Slender will get her.

So she started to walk back down that path to her home when she spotted something black and white in the distance heading toward her. 'Oh no! It's him! I have to run and get out of here!' thought Kadyn as Slender was getting closer to her. Then he spoke to her, through telepathy. **"You can't run from me Kadyn, you are mine! Now come, I'm growing very hungry." **Slender Man spoke as he grabbed her with one tentacle and went to his home to eat. "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry if I did anything wrong towards you! Just please don't eat me!" Kadyn pleaded as she saw his mouth for the first time. She then screamed as he was right in front of her with his mouth about to dig into her skin.

But then he pulled away from her and laughed the most evilest laughter she ever heard. **"You always were my favorite Kadyn. But I will give you one last chance to live tonight. Use it well, for if you come into my woods again I will take you back and eat you…alive." **Slender stated as he released her and went back to his own business. Kadyn was very relieved that she was spared—this time though. As she got back into her home, she noticed that there was a message on her answer machine. _"Hey Kadyn, it's me your therapist. I just want to say well done on you last report to me and to let you know that later this month I will take you on a 4 mile hike into the woods near your home. So you can have some closure on the "man" of yours. So I will see you around the 20__th__ then. Bye!"_

She looked on her calendar and saw that today was the 10th of the month and that tomorrow was her 20th birthday, but she only had 10 days to force her therapist to cancel that hike on the 20th. As she was thinking of a way to stop the hike from happening, she swore that she heard Slender laughing in her mind as if saying "Your mine on the 20th!" and she than begun to panic. The next morning though, her friend Noel came to wish her a happy birthday and saw her looking very terrified. "What's wrong Kadyn?" asked Noel as she sat next to Kadyn herself. "My therapist is going to take me on a 4 mile hike on the 20th. I saw him too yesterday and he was going to devour me! But he let me go just this one time though, next time I go into the woods again he will take me and devour me alive! What am I going to do Noel?" Kadyn cried as her friend hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Later though, they went to the mall to try to cheer Kadyn up a bit—and it worked! "You look so beautiful in that dress Kadyn! I'll buy it for you, so don't worry about it." Noel laughed as she was purchasing it. Around 2:00pm though they ate lunch and spotted the therapist herself, so they decided to talk to her now. "Hello Miss Jones, I'm Noel Kadyn's friend. And I wish to tell you something: she will not be going on that hike on the 20th. She will die if she does." Noel said as the therapist started to talk as well. "Noel, you can call me Amber. As for the hike on that day, she will go or I will transfer her to another therapist recommending that the hike is for her own good…" Amber explained as Noel cut her off. "Don't you understand?! If she goes on that hike the Slender Man will devour her alive!" she just blurted out as Amber gasped in shock and horror at this.

"This is worse than I thought! I'm bumping it to the 15th, just four days away from today! She needs to see that there is nothing to be afraid of in the woods." Amber stated as Kadyn had a look of pure horror and terror on her face. "I'm begging you to cancel the hike, please!" Kadyn begged as Amber shook her head and left. Kadyn was so afraid of the 15th that she almost had a heart attack. "Kadyn! Someone help me please!" Noel cried out as others saw and called 911. Later that day though Slender Man showed up to check on his "meal" when he realized that she was in the hospital. **'So, she nearly had a heart attack. Hmm, I could take her right now though but that would be too soon. After all, I want her to squirm and suffer as I devour her slowly alive!' **thought Slender as he left and smiled to himself.

Unfortunately four days went by so quickly and the day Kadyn feared the most was here: the day Slender gets her. "Now are we all packed up Kadyn? Why do you only have yourself and nothing else?" Amber asked as she replied back. "I don't need anything; _I'm_ going to be lunch to Slender Man today." Kadyn stated as Amber just huffed and stared the hike. They were about 10 feet into the woods when Kadyn heard Slender speak to her. **"Welcome back Kadyn. Now you will be mine this time, and don't worry about Amber. I will make sure that she will never see you get captured by me. Only a few more feet until your mine!" **Slender laughed as he saw Kadyn walking toward him and Amber the other way. Just like he said, a few more feet and then he struck at Kadyn. But his tentacles not only wrapped around her to seize her, but also her mouth so she couldn't scream for help, and just like that Kadyn was gone.

At Slender's home, he was preparing to eat her alive and enjoy it. **"Let's get this over with shall we? I have been starving since our last encounter Kadyn, now it's time to eat."** Slender smiled as he revealed his mouth yet again to her as she screamed. He then opened his mouth and sank his sharp teeth into her side and begun to devour her slowly. 'I must escape him…before it's too late!' thought Kadyn in pure agony as he continued to eat her side. Then a portal opened up and as soon as she saw it, she fought back enough to escape him and enter the portal. "Oh my gosh! Hold on! Jack call for Ratchet now!" June Darby ordered as Kadyn fell unconscious, not knowing that Slender followed her through the portal as well… 


	3. Chapter 2: Introducing Slender and Team

Chapter 2: Introducing Slender and Team Prime

The next day though, Kadyn woke up and was terrified of her surroundings—thinking that Slender still has her. "Well I see that you are awake now. How do you feel?" June asked as Kadyn looked around fearfully. "Where am I?" asked Kadyn as she saw a young boy enter the room with an older man. "How is she June?" asked Fowler as June shrugged saying "I don't know". Kadyn then though she saw Slender and screamed. "Slender! Stay away from me!" she cried out as June tried to calm her down, then Optimus Prime's human form entered as well. "June what's wrong with her?" asked Optimus as a very sinister and evil voice responded. **"She's afraid of me, but I need to eat though Kadyn. So surrender yourself to me now!"** Slender demanded as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"What do you mean by that? And who are you?" Optimus demanded as Slender only laughed. **"My name is Slender Man. And what I mean is very simple: I'm hungry and Kadyn here is my meal. Yes I do devour my victims and alive too." **Slender said as everyone in the room except for Kadyn was horrified and disgusted at what he said. "Well Slender, you will have to go through me and the rest of Team Prime to get to her!" Optimus challenged as Slender only laugh some more revealing his mouth to everyone. **"We shall see about that! Oh and Kadyn, don't get to comfortable being alive because I will get you soon enough!" **Slender stated as he left—for now though. Everyone in the room was afraid for Kadyn, but one question remains: why is he after her in the first place?

"Optimus I think it's best for her to stay with you for a bit. Then she can stay with the Darby family." Fowler requested as the Autobot leader agreed with him. During the day though, Kadyn was happy and was able to walk around even with her injuries. Three hours later though, she was brought to the Autobot base to be a member of Team Prime—for her protection from Slender. "Autobots, this is Kadyn. She will be staying with us for a while." Optimus Prime said as the others introduced themselves as well. **"So this is where she will be staying, interesting. Oh and Kadyn my dear next time I come you will surrender yourself to me, or I shall target Jack, Miko, or Raf instead of you. Your choice next time we meet!"** Slender laughed as everyone heard him but didn't see him.

"Who is that and why did he mention the children's names?" Ratchet asked as Kadyn stepped forward. "He is known as Slender Man. Where I come from he is a legendary creature, and he targets children by stalking them in dense forests until he's ready to…kill them. How is does it is simple: he devours them alive." Kadyn spoke up as the other Autobots were horrified and disgusted. Arcee then realized something: why is he after her? "Kadyn why is Slender after you?" asked Smokescreen as he saw her tense up a lot. "He's after me because I'm his victim or prey. I first saw him when I was only 8 years old, then at 13 years of age my parents died in a car accident—caused by him. And ever since then, he has been trying to kill me." Kadyn explained as Optimus looked at her with sympathy.

Just then the alarm blared: Decepticons! "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered as they left, not knowing the Kadyn followed them. "Optimus Prime, a pleaser to see you and you new pet." Megatron stated as Optimus saw her. "Kadyn go back now! It's too dangerous." Optimus ordered as she refused to obey. "Well, this is a defiant fleshling. Very defiant." Knock Out laughed as the other Decepticons agreed with him. **"Kadyn, there has been a change in plans. I will talk to you just to get you afraid, and then I shall strike as you are asleep. But I'm not telling you when though."** Slender spoke as Megatron saw him for the first time. "If you want me so bad Slender, then I challenge you to a fair fight to the finish in 6 months! You win, you can devour me. But I win, you _must_ leave me alone. Deal?" Kadyn asked as Slender only smiled at her.

"**Deal, but your new friends must stay out of it, or no deal." **Slender demanded as she nodded to him. **"See you in 6 months time Kadyn, and I will enjoy every last bite of you when I win."** Slender said as he licked his lips and left for 6 months time. Megatron though, was very interested in Kadyn and planned to capture her to study her—for she was no ordinary human. Knock Out then grabbed at her and gave to Megatron himself. "Optimus, this human is very special. I will leave you and your other human pets alone just to keep her for a bit—to study her only." Megatron smirked as he unknowingly squeezed the side that is recovering from Slender's attack. Kadyn then screamed in pain as he hurt her and Optimus could not stand it anymore, so he got ready to fight Megatron. "Megatron release her right now!" Optimus demanded as the Decepticon leader refused.

A miracle happened: Wheeljack showed up and managed to hit Megatron himself without harming Kadyn. "Hey kid, are you alright?" he asked as she had tears coming down her face. 'Why me?! My side is bleeding again and this time I might die!' thought Kadyn as she was given to Optimus Prime. "Ratchet open a Ground Bridge, and tell Jack to call his mother." Optimus requested as the Autobots went through. "Mom, you need to come here, it's Kadyn." Jack said as June was on her way to the base. About 2 hours later though, Kadyn was in severe pain and was crying, for she knows that this injury will cause her death not a fight to the finish with Slender Man himself. "Hold on Kadyn I will help you. Just hold on." June stated as she saw the young woman starting to slip into a coma. But in her mind she heard Slender laughing at her for being so weak against him and Megatron.

June did all that she could to help her, but it was not enough to get her out of the coma though. Team Prime was very devastated at the news, especially Miko—she planned to hang out with her and go to the mall as a "girls" day out later that day or the next day. "I will take her to my place Optimus, she'll be safe there and I will let you know when she comes to." June whispered loud enough as Raf talked. "Hey guys, did anyone noticed that if you mention Slender something bad would happen to Kadyn?" Raf asked as the others just realized that. "Now that you mention is Raf, your right. It's like they are connected somehow." Jack said as he grew worried and begun to fear for Kadyn's life. When June and her son arrive home they placed her in the spare room they had and hooked her up to life support. "I'll keep guard over her during the night June." Arcee spoke as she stayed very close to Kadyn.

The next morning though, Arcee was called away to help get some Energon for the team. Thus leaving Jack all alone watching Kadyn until either Arcee returns from her mission or his mother returns from work—leaving him wide open for an attack by Slender. **"So you're the one named Jackson Darby, well I must say you look very tasty as well as she does. I made a deal not to harm her until we fight to the death in 6 months, but you are a different case Jack. I can harm you…even kill you right now. But like what I always do to my victims: you can have about 4 months to live before I shall kill you, but I will be stalking you until you die. And only she can stop me, for as long as she is conscience and not in any danger I cannot harm anyone but her. 4 months Jackson Darby, 4 months!" **Slender laughed evilly as he left Jack terrified of what _his_ future is like now.

"Arcee, you need to come back right now! Please!" Jack pleaded as he called her and the others. "What's wrong Jack? Is it Kadyn?" Arcee asked as the others listened in and begun to worry as well. "No Arcee, it's Slender Man. He came and said that I was his victim and that if Kadyn is fully conscience and not in any harm, he must go after her and no one else! But since Kadyn is in a coma…" Jack explained as Arcee finished his sentence for him. "He can target you! I'm on my way Jack, also Fowler is informing your mother as I speak**." **Arcee said as she left for the Darby residence. But now Team Prime have two things to worry about: Kadyn's life being in danger thanks to the coma and Slender, and now Jack's life being in danger thanks to Slender.


	4. Chapter 3: Slender Man's Meal 2--history

Chapter 3: Slender Man's Meal 2—history repeats itself

When the Autobots and June had arrived, they saw Jack right next to Kadyn pleading for her to wake up. "Jack, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" June asked as he shook his head. "Mom, he said that I was going to be killed by him in 4 months time! That's only 2 months away from his fight with Kadyn!" Jack explained as he was very afraid now. "His fight with Kadyn, what do you mean Jack?" he mother asked him as Optimus explained. "She made a deal with him: a fight to the finish, winner takes all." Optimus told her as he had a saddened look on his face. Then June understood what he meant by that and cried out with sheer horror. "She will die against him Optimus! He's a…a monster! We have to stop him!" June cried hysterically as Optimus shook his head at her.

"We can't interfere with it June, for if we do he will cancel the deal and take her during the night at some point. And he will devour her then. So what will it be: a few months with her or a few days with her?" Optimus spoke sadly as June understood completely now. "Your right Optimus, we can't interfere with her, but I most certainly will with my son!" June stated protectively as Slender showed up. **"So you wish to help your son, that's very touching I must say. After all Kadyn's parents tried to interfere with my plans for her and now looked what happened to them: I killed them in a car "accident". I planned their death the moment her father over stepped the line, by trying to make me take him instead of her. So June Darby, you interfere with my plans for your son and **_**you**_** shall die before I devour him!" **Slender explained as everyone cried out in horror, for he was the cause of Kadyn's family's death.

"Why my son though, why him?" June asked tearfully as she hugged Jack. **"Easy, I can sense how good he tastes, and it's the same as Kadyn's very flesh—but male though. I will be following you Jack, and then I will claim you!"** Slender smiled evilly as he left everyone in a state of panic. "Optimus, what are we going to do?" Arcee asked as Jack looked to him for advice as well. "I'm not sure Arcee, but we must protect Jack from Slender and keep Kadyn alive as well." Optimus said as they all looked at her "sleeping" form. "Kadyn, we need your help. Slender is after me now and only you can help me." Jack whispered as he went to bed for that night. But he had a horrible nightmare that night though; it involved him, Kadyn, and Slender.

"_**Ah, Jack Darby how nice of you to come. I was waiting very impatiently for you to come and join us. Now you will eat with me and enjoy it!" **__Slender smiled as he ripped Kadyn into pieces for himself and Jack to eat. "No, I refuse to eat her Slender!" Jack shouted as Slender rose to his full height. __**"You will eat with me, or I shall harm your friends Miko and Raf as well! Your choice Jackson Darby…" **__Slender stated as Jack heard them scream in pain…_

He then woke up screaming bloody-murder. "Jack, is it Slender?!" June asked frightened as he shook his head. "No, a horrible nightmare. He was there and he forced me to eat Kadyn with him or…or he would attack Miko and Raf!" Jack cried out still trying to calm himself down but to no avail. 'Why would that monster do such a horrible thing to my son?' thought June as she got a respond that she did not expect. 'Easy June, he wants all his victims to be absolutely terrified of him. It make the flash taste better to him.' Kadyn responded to her question as June ran to where she was hoping that she was awake. 'I'm not awake though June, Slender is keeping me in his realm somehow so he can get to Jack. But I am fighting him hard though, I'll try to wake up before he devours your son.' Kadyn said as she was no longer heard again—Slender caught her and stopped her from communicating with anyone again.

But things went downhill and fast: Jack was seeing Slender so much that he thought Optimus was him and even being on the brink of suicide. "Jack don't do this! There is another way!" Miko shouted as she saw him grab for a knife to end his life. "Miko, your wrong this is the only way!" Jack yelled back as he brought it closer to his heart. **"I don't think so Jackson, your mine remember? I will not allow you to kill yourself, if you wish I can take you now and devour you. Your choice." **Slender laughed knowing what he will choose. "Just end it then please, no more games." Jack said as he accepted his fate right then and there. **"Alright then, let's go to me home and we shall get started on you death."** Slender spoke as he teleported to his home while Miko was screaming and pleading for him to spare Jack.

As soon as Jack entered his domain, Kadyn woke up at last. "Jack! I must get to him quickly!" Kadyn spoke aloud to no one in particular and tried to follow Slender. But what she doesn't know is that Slender himself had set a trap for her, using Jack as bait to get to her. "Slender! I know you're here, so show yourself!" Kadyn yelled as she was in his domain. **"No need to yell Kadyn, I'm right here. I knew that bringing Jack here would lure you to me, oh and as for our little deal: it's canceled! Now to devour you again, but this time I will eat all of you!" **Slender smirked evilly as he cornered her with ease. Then he grabbed her and sank his teeth into her other side—the good one—and begun to eat her. "No! Kadyn!" Jack yelled as he watched in pure horror as he was tied to something. Kadyn knew this time that she will die and that Jack will be next.

But then to everyone's surprise, Megatron was there! "Well, well, well. If it isn't Arcee's human pet, Jack is it?" Megatron laughed as he got closer to him, then he saw Kadyn and something eating her alive. "Who are you? And what are you doing…eating that human?" Megatron ordered as Slender showed him his mouth dripping with blood. **"We met before Megatron, I'm Slender. And as for her, I'm finishing what I started: devouring her completely while she's alive!" **Slender told him as he resumed his lunch. Megatron then had a choice: leave the human to die slowly or be a "hero" and gain her trust. He chose to save her life this time though but next time he will let her die. "I don't think so Slender!" Megatron shouted as he manage to save her and Jack from the monster himself. But Kadyn was in horrible shape on the verge of curtain death this time, so he took them to his warship to help them out.

"Lord Megatron, why do you have two humans in your hand and one of them almost dead?" Knock Out asked as Megatron told him everything. Then about 5 hour later Kadyn was out of danger—for now. "Jack, where are we?" she asked as Jack answered her but quietly. "We are on the Decepticon warship, Megatron himself brought us here."Jack said as the Decepticon leader himself showed up. "It's nice to see you up Kadyn; after all you should thank me for saving your life since I took you away from Slender. In fact I think you're well enough to go back to the Autobots." Megatron said as he took them through a ground bridge to the Autobots themselves. When they arrived at the Autobots base—which Jack is very surprised that Megatron found out its location—Optimus Prime came out along with Arcee and June Darby.

"Megatron, why do you have the children?" Optimus demanded as Megaton merely laughed at him. "I just saved Kadyn from be devoured again by Slender, and as for Jack her he was next after her." Megatron smirked as he saw Arcee get angry for holding them. "Hand them over Megatron!" Optimus commanded as Megatron only gave Jack to him but not Kadyn. "I wish to keep her Optimus, after all I saved her life." Megatron stated knowing that she will stay with him—of her own free will of course. Then just like that he was gone with Kadyn. "Optimus we have to do something!" Jack shouted as he looked at the Autobot leader with pleading eyes. "I know Jack." He responded as he walked back into the base to think of a plan.

Back at the Decepticon warship, Megatron was very thrilled that he has her now. For now he can study her and experiment on her in order to understand the human race a lot better. "Knock Out, I want you to place her on the table and see what makes her afraid and why the human's blood is red." Megatron ordered as Kadyn then understood why Megatron wanted her so badly: to find out more about the human race without harming an Autobot pet human. "Please don't do this to me Megatron! I'm begging you!" she pleaded as Knock Out got closer to her with his tool to examine her with. "I think not Kadyn, I want to know more about your race. If I got one of the other humans though, the Autobots would scrap me for sure. But since Slender is targeting you and you have no Autobot to protect you, I can have you to examine and/or dissect if needed." Megatron explained to her as she grew terrified of her new fate…


End file.
